1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game for simulating a low rider vehicle and more particularly pertains to familiarizing a user with the use of a low rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video games is known in the prior art. More specifically, video games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing entertainment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,270; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,810; U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,014; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,451; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,421; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,069.
In this respect, the video game for simulating a low rider vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of familiarizing a user with the use of a low rider.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved video game for simulating a low rider vehicle which can be used for familiarizing a user with the use of a low rider. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.